


¡Cuidado con el lobo!

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Тридцать семь и пять, - вскоре констатировал брат. – Всего-то. А кажется, что минимум сорок, - он смотрел, покачивая головой, как Сэм прячет градусник. - Точно перегрелся, только странно: вроде, весь день в холодке просидел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Cuidado con el lobo!

Персонажи: Дин, Сэм  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: кейс, херт/комфорт (hurt!Сэм)

 

 

 

1

\- Биг Бенд? – Дин склонился над плечом сидящего за лэптопом брата. – Это ж Техас, да?

\- Точно, - подтвердил Сэм. – На самой границе с Мексикой.

\- Круто, - но по интонации стало ясно, что Дину совсем не круто. – Песок, кактусы, плюс тридцать пять сутки напролет и перестрелки через стену с нелегалами.

Сэм оглянулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Ну я видел на каком-то сайте, - объяснил Дин. – Там такая стена жуткая, из разных кусков слепленная, мужики с автоматами и туфли с копытами.

\- Чего-чего? – уточнил Сэм.

\- Туфли с копытами, - повторил Дин. - Ну, чтобы через границу переходить и по следам не опознали.

Сэм помотал головой, отгоняя видение туфель, покачивающихся на неуверенных, кажется, ягнячьих ножках, и твердо сказал:

\- Да нет же. Это национальный парк. Нет там ни стены, ни автоматов, только туристы.

Дин выпрямился и вздохнул, сводя плечи и хрустя суставами:

\- Лучше б автоматы были.

\- А еще в пустыне красивые закаты, - добавил Сэм.

Взгляд, которым одарил его брат, показывал, что иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить.

\- Валяй, Саманта, - отмахнулся Дин. – Рули в пустыню, жри саранчу и любуйся закатами. Я уж сам как-нибудь разберусь.

\- Ты просто не хочешь ехать, да?

\- Да! – рявкнул Дин. – Ты хоть представляешь, что такое без пяти минут Мексика в июле?

Сэм представлял. А еще подумал, что вынужденная вегетарианская диета Дину на пользу не пошла: брат осунулся, стал раздражительным и, кажется, даже похудел немножко. Да, Дик Роман мертв, но требовалось время, чтобы результаты его активной деятельности исчезли с прилавков магазинов. Приходилось осторожничать.

\- Кстати, вполне возможно, что Дик со своим «Сукрокорпом» дотуда не успел добраться, - задумчиво проговорил Сэм. – Как насчет текс-мекс(1)?

\- Сээээм… - Дин бросил злобный взгляд на выглядывающий из бумажного пакета пучок редиски и схватился за живот. – Да, чёрт тебя дери, да! Поехали!

Когда Сэм, все еще посмеиваясь, грузил в багажник сумку, Дин проворчал:

\- Надеюсь, мы собьем по дороге хоть одну овцу.

\- Это еще зачем? – удивился Сэм.

Дин посмотрел на него глазами обреченного на голодную смерть мученика и шумно сглотнул:

\- Асадо(2), блин, сделаем.

***

Переезд из Монтаны занял больше суток, температура в самом деле большей частью держалась в районе тридцати, а потом подскочила еще на пяток градусов. Въехав в Техас, они остановились в паршивом мотельчике – без кондиционера, вай-фая и со всяческими экзотическими ароматами, что сочились в настежь раскрытое по случаю жаркой погоды окно. Дин вообще не хотел нигде останавливаться, но от недосыпа и постоянной жары в конце концов ему буквально стало дурно. Сэм, у которого волосы у висков и над шеей мотались влажными от пота сосульками, не возражал. Если не понежиться под кондиционером, то хотя бы прохладный душ принять. Они зарегистрировались, бросили на кровати сумки и по очереди освежились под рыжеватыми, зато почти холодными струйками, причем по очереди же колотили друг другу в дверь и грозились ее вынести, потому что «чувак, ты там русалкой заделался?». Но к тому времени когда Винчестеры сидели в кафе неподалеку и довольно вяло ковыряли томатный суп, с них снова лило ручьями.

\- Рассказывай, - Дин сдался, отодвинул ополовиненную миску и лениво захрустел кукурузными чипсами.

\- За четыре месяца на территории гостиницы «Чисос Маунтин» пропали три ребенка, - начал Сэм, разложив на не очень чистой столешнице газетные вырезки. – Два мальчика и девочка. Семь, восемь и десять лет.

\- И кто у нас детишками промышляет?

Сэм пожал плечами:

\- Да кто угодно. От бугимена до эльфов.

\- Или мексиканцы, - добавил Дин.

\- Ой, да оставь ты несчастных мексиканцев в покое, - развеселился Сэм. –Можно подумать, у них своих детей мало.

\- Ладно, поглядим более реально. Речка там есть?

\- Есть, - кивнул Сэм. – Рио-Гранде. Кстати, бурная. Со всякими поворотами и так далее. Самое оно для рафтинга.

\- Ага. И для решивших покупаться детишек, - торжествующе добавил Дин. – Утянуло под камешек и ищи свищи.

\- Есть только одно «но». До нее больше тридцати километров.

\- Хмм… - Дин призадумался.  

\- Я тут поискал, - Сэм с недовольством глянул в сторону мотеля. – Ну, пока было, где искать. Похоже на Ла Йорону. Да и место вполне подходящее.

Дин усмехнулся.

\- Что? – удивился Сэм. – Я что-то смешное сказал?

\- Знаешь, я только что поймал себя на том, что собираюсь сказать: «Набери Бобби».

Сэм сгорбился, сдвинул на столешнице локти:

\- Неудивительно. Всего пару дней прошло, как он…

\- Он умер достаточно давно, Сэм, - Дин заметил, что брат собирается возразить, и предупреждающе вскинул руку. – Нет. То, что было в последнее время, это не жизнь, - он потер лоб. – Я к чему. Просто странно. Сколько уже раз мы друзей теряли…черт, да мы уже всех потеряли, Сэмми. А…а всё не привыкнуть никак.

\- К боли не привыкают, старик, - Сэм бездумно потянулся и повозил ложкой в уже загустевшем супе. – В том числе, к душевной.

К разговору о деле они вернулись только через несколько часов, когда стянули матрасы на пол под окно, на котором мягко колыхалась нетуго натянутая москитная сетка. Они оба разделись до трусов, и Дин вслух пожалел, что нельзя раздеться до скелета. К счастью, ветерок из окна все-таки поддувал, но пах он…

\- По-моему, наши соседи варят ужин, - потянул Дин воздух.

\- Я даже знаю, что это за ужин, - поддакнул Сэм.

Винчестеры переглянулись и хором сказали:

\- Дохлая кошка с гнилым скатом!

Веселья от удачного замечания хватило ровно на две минуты, после чего Сэм упал на матрас, попытался раскинуться в позе морской звезды и нечаянно врезал брату по колену.

\- Конечности подбери, бигфут, - Дин вернул пинок. – У тебя там, кажется, какая-то догадка была?

\- А? А, да, - Сэм перевернулся на спину и принялся обмахиваться краем легкого одеяла. – Но всё опять-таки упирается в отсутствие воды.

\- Выкладывай, что там у тебя.

\- Ла Йорона. Плакальщица, - Сэм щелкнул пальцами. – Помнишь Констанс Уэлш?

\- Женщину в Белом? Еще бы.

\- Так вот, то же самое, только с поправкой на близость Мексики. Женщина по имени Мария влюбляется в богатого мужика, рожает от него двоих детей, а потом он женится на другой. Она топит детей в реке и прыгает следом. Ну а потом ищет их и причитает: «Ай, мис ихос!»…

\- Ругается, что ли? – перебил Дин.

\- Почему это ругается?

\- Ну, я слышал что-то подобное – «ихо де пута»(3). Не то?

Сэм фыркнул:

\- Не совсем. В общем, в полнолуние можно услышать, как она причитает «О, дети мои!». А еще, если она увидит около воды ребенка, то утащит в реку. Но река как раз в нашем случае далековато. В том и проблема.

\- Ну, река, - отмахнулся Дин. – Может, там бассейн на территории есть. И вообще, зная, как монстры обнаглели, я бы не удивился даже если б она их в ванну утаскивала.

\- Кстати, насчет ванны, - Сэм шумно вздохнул и перевернулся на живот. – Богом клянусь, если не засну через час, пойду сяду под душ и буду там спать.

Дин что-то промычал сочувственно, сбил в ногах одеяло и вскоре, несмотря на духоту, задремал. На грани сна он услышал, как брат громко и раздраженно пыхтит и поднимается.

\- Ты куда? – пробормотал он.

\- Как и говорил, в ванную, - недовольно бросил Сэм. – Не спишь?

\- Сплю, - почти честно ответил Дин и посоветовал: - Смотри там яйца не отморозь.

\- Любое слово с корнем «мороз» кажется мне изощренным издевательством, - сообщил Сэм.

Кажется, он еще что-то говорил, но Дин, измученный жарой и долгой поездкой, погрузился в сон.

***

\- Идиоты! – проревел Бобби и сдвинул кепку на лоб.

\- Бобби! – обрадовался Дин. – Мы думали, ты умер.

\- Вот я и говорю, идиоты, - Бобби тяжело надавил ему на плечо, прижимая к влажной земле. – Смотри, не прошляпь.

Вокруг вздымалась и шелестела какая-то высокая болотная трава. Под локтями и животом хлюпало. Над землей поднимался тяжелый гнилостный запах.

\- Воняет здесь, - с недовольством заметил Дин.

\- Не мне тебя учить в засаде сидеть, - Бобби толкнул его в бок. – Ты смотри, смотри. Не прошляпь.

\- Да смотрю я, смотрю, - Дин сосредоточился. – Знать бы еще куда смотреть.

В просвете между стеблями матово поблескивала мутная, обесцвеченная холодным лунным светом вода. Река высохла до почти неподвижного ручья, стоящего между широкими топкими берегами. В сером полумраке вспыхнул небольшой бледно-зеленый огонек, потом второй, третий… Болотные огни? Светляки? Блудички?(4) Светляки, скорее всего. Интересно, водятся ли светляки в… И тут Дин понял, что понятия не имеет, где они находятся.

\- Слушай, Бобби, - прошептал он. – Я сейчас задам дурацкий вопрос, но…

На берег выскочил мальчик. В свете луны Дин ясно его разглядел: одет он был в широкие шорты и просторную борцовку, забавно висевшую на худых плечах; тонкие ноги болтались в здоровенных резиновых сапогах. Сапоги вязли в ненадежной почве, и тогда мальчику приходилось брать сачок в зубы и вытаскивать сапог, придерживая его обеими руками за голенище.

\- Дин! Смотри, Дин! Светлячки!

\- Сэмми, - прошептал Дин, ошарашенный внезапной догадкой.

С глаз словно пелена спала. Мутно-спокойная картина вокруг заострилась, набрала четкости. Луна теперь светила ярко и зловеще, шуршание водных растений лезло в уши, вокруг что-то булькало, хрипело, клокотало, вонь стала почти невыносимой. Зеленоватые огни, танцуя, плыли вперед, к реке, а на самом ее краю появился неправдоподобно тонкий и высокий силуэт полупризрачной женщины в длинном белом платье.

\- Оооо, - тихо и протяжно застонала женщина. –О, дети мои! Мои несчастные дети!

Сэм – он выглядел лет на восемь-девять, не больше – гнался за огоньками, и теперь его сапоги совершенно не вязли, не мешая ему бежать. Прямо на жуткий призрак.

\- Сэмми! – Дин хотел вскочить, но рука Бобби снова легла ему на плечо и с неожиданной силой вжала во влажную землю.

\- Смотри, Дин, смотри, - повторял он, как заведенный. – Не прошляпь.

\- Дин, смотри, смотри, светлячки!

Сэм остановился только тогда, когда чуть не врезался в женщину. Стал как вкопанный и выронил сачок.

\- Сэ-э-эм! – Дин рванулся, но Бобби держал крепко.

Казалось, не просто за плечо держал, а навалился сверху неподъемным весом.

\- Бобби! Ты что, сбрендил? – заорал Дин ему в лицо. 

В худощавое интеллигентное, такое ненавистное лицо.

\- Я не Бобби, - с веселым удивлением отозвался Дик Роман. – С чего ты взял, что я Бобби?

Его голова быстро дернулась назад, запрокинувшись, буквально развалившись надвое и обнажив громадную пасть с длинными акульими зубами. Глядя на чудовищные клыки, Дин краем глаза увидел, как белый силуэт, громко стеная, утаскивает Сэма в мутную воду. Сэм плакал. А над мелкими волночками кружились светлячки.

Но вместо того, чтобы отгрызть Дину голову, левиафан зачем-то схватил его за затылок и вдавил лицом в вонючую грязь. Дин забился и очень быстро – не успел даже вдохнуть от неожиданности – втянул ноздрями и ртом мерзкую болотную жижу.

И, захлебнувшись, проснулся.

***

Дин подхватился на четвереньки. Пахло действительно гадко. Он удивился, что же такое гипотетические соседи готовят на завтрак, прежде чем дернулся прочь от импровизированной постели и выкашлял на пол остатки вчерашнего супа пополам со слюной и желчью.

Ну вот. Пускай теперь у них там воняет.

Дин немного посидел, настороженно прислушиваясь к желудку, глотнул хорошую порцию виски из новой фляжки и потянулся в ванную, гадая, суп тут виноват, кошмар, жара, витавшие всю ночь загадочные ароматы или всё разом. На пороге ванной комнаты он чуть не заржал: Сэм действительно претворил свою угрозу в жизнь – затянул под душ единственный мягкий стул, пустил тепловатую воду тонкой струйкой и теперь заразительно посапывал. Вода разбивалась о его грудь, капельками стекала по животу и бокам, а Сэм полусидел, вытянув длинные ноги, откинувшись на невысокую спинку и упершись затылком в выложенную побитой плиткой стену, и лицо у него было до отвращения довольное. Но Дин знал, как помочь беде. Он осторожно потянулся  к крану и резко его вывернул. Эффект получился ошеломительный: труба дико взревела, а душ поднатужился и изверг на Сэма холодный поток. Сэм, коротко заорав, взмахнул ручищами, чуть не отправив ошеломленного такими успехами старшего брата в нокаут, подскочил – и у стула под его весом отлетели сразу две ножки. Через полминуты Винчестер-младший чуть-чуть пришел в себя, сгреб в кучку конечности и выпрямился в обломках многострадального стула, потирая копчик и негодующе уставившись на ржущего брата сквозь залепившие лицо влажные пряди.

\- Ты похож на малявку из «Звонка», - отсмеявшись, сообщил Дин. – Вылезай. Имей в виду, если ты просидел всю ночь в мокрых трусах и застудил мочевой пузырь, я останавливаться через каждые десять минут не буду.

Сэм хотел что-то сказать, но передумал – только хватанул ртом воздух, как рыба, выпутался из стула и, сдернув с крючка единственное полотенце, пошлепал вон из ванной. Дин немного поколебался, раздумывая, лезть ли в душ или сначала вычистить зубы, чтобы прогнать изо рта неважный даже после виски вкус.

\- Эй! – возмущенно завопил Сэм. – Кто тут наблевал?

\- Тараканы! – громко ответил Дин и полез в душ с зубной щеткой во рту.

***

«Импала» нагрелась – не дотронуться, салон вознамерился уподобиться парнику. У Дина руки буквально прилипали к рулю, футболка под воротом и на спине пестрела темными пятнами. Сэм, который, как собака, льнул к опущенному стеклу, чувствовал себя не лучше.

\- После охоты сны не снятся, во время охоты сны не снятся, - бурчал Дин, - а тут еще даже не начали, а уже какая-то хренотень привиделась.

Всё еще разобиженный Сэм молчал. Последние километры пути шли по отличной, ровной как стрела дороге. Впереди возвышались громады гор, и Дин радостно выжимал из старушки «Импалы» все силы, подставляя лицо горячему ветру, бьющему из-за опущенного до предела стекла. Потом, правда, Дин немного приуныл, когда за въезд на территорию парка пришлось платить, а единственная доступная гостиница и вовсе располагалась среди скал, и дорога начала крутиться, как обалдевший серпантин.

Гостиничный комплекс представлял собой сравнительно небольшой, окруженный со всех сторон горными склонами ровный пятачок. Склоны гор поросли невысокими деревцами, почва была очень сухая. Несмотря на то, что (как не преминул заметить всезнайка-Сэм) парк Биг-Бенд считается одним из самых мало посещаемых, автомобилей на стоянке было ого-го-го. Страшно подумать, сколько народу в посещаемых парках. По пути к корпусу – длинному низкому двухэтажному зданию, Дин заметил универмаг, сувенирный магазин и еще парочку построек в том же духе. Все они выглядели однотипными – приземистые, светлые, с красными и оранжевыми плоскими крышами.

Получив ключ от номера и карту, Винчестеры прошли в номер. Дин плюхнул сумку на пестрое покрывало ближайшей к двери кровати и огляделся.

\- Эй, так нечестно.

\- Ты чего? – Сэм чуть не прыснул, такое сделалось у старшего обиженное лицо.

\- Здесь нет телика! – возмутился Дин.

\- Зато кондиционер есть, - парировал Сэм, ожесточенно обмахиваясь подолом рубашки. – И вообще, в национальном парке положено природой любоваться, а не в телевизор пялиться.

Будто подтверждая его слова,  на улице отчаянно запиликали какие-то пташки.

Сэм подошел к окну, раздернул куцые цветастые занавески и удовлетворенно кивнул:

\- Кстати, вид в самом деле ничего. Иди взгляни.

\- Можно подумать, мы сюда любоваться природой приехали, - Дин, проигнорировав предложение брата, нашарил взглядом его сумку и просветлел лицом. – Ладно. Нет телевизора, зато здесь есть беспроводной инет, а у нас есть ноутбук…

\- Слушай, если ты мне его опять анимешными порнобаннерами заразишь, - угрожающе начал Сэм.

\- Ничего подобного! – Дин поспешно отдернул руку от Сэмовой сумки. – Я аккуратненько. И вообще, ты чего так на аниме взъелся? Это ведь…

\- Искусство, я знаю, - Сэм отрегулировал кондиционер. – Я не против аниме, чувак. Я против того аниме, которое ты смотришь.

В комнате быстро стало прохладно. Сразу после душа как-то даже зябко стало, но ненадолго. Винчестеры валялись на кроватях, глазели на потолочный вентилятор (зачем он, когда температура регулируется? Декоративный, разве) и изо всех сил жалели, что надо снова тащиться на жару и изображать бурную деятельность.

\- Здесь, наверное, охрана усиленная, - пробормотал Дин. – Три ребенка пропали практически с закрытой территории – не шуточки. Какая у нас легенда?

\- Давай журналистами назовемся, - предложил Сэм. – ФБР как-то стремно. Здесь с настоящими нос к носу столкнуться, раз плюнуть. Небось не Нью-Йорк.

\- Ну давай, - глаза после паршивого ночного сна и долгой жаркой дороги отчаянно слипались. – Ммм, Сэм, надо идти.

\- Ага, - отозвался Сэм, но с места не сдвинулся.

\- Родителей опросить, если кто тут еще остался, - продолжал Дин. – Или персонал на крайний случай. К речке съездить можно, пусть даже она далеко. Тем более, как раз завтра луна полная, если я не ошибаюсь, так?

Сэм не ответил.

\- Так, я говорю? Сэм?

\- Хррпфф, - отозвался Сэм.

\- Эй, рота подъем! – Дина и самого нещадно клонило в сон, но позволять Сэму дрыхнуть он не собирался.

В конце концов, кто уютненько сопел всю ночь в прохладной ванной? То-то и оно.

Сэм всхрапнул еще раз и вскинулся:

\- А? Ты что-то сказал?

\- Да, я сказал, надо отрывать задницы от покрывал и идти работать.

\- Да, Дин, конечно.

Они полежали еще три минуты, а потом хором сказали:

\- А может, вечерком?

Строго говоря, уже был почти вечер. Дин сверился с наручными часами: пять пополудни. Но если начать в семь, особой разницы не будет, так? Жара спадет опять-таки.

\- Нууу, если ты так просишь, - протянул он.

\- Эй! – возмутился Сэм. – Ты тоже это сказал.

\- Я позже сказал.

\- Мы одновременно сказали.

\- А я на полсекунды позже, - не уступал Дин.

Сэм фыркнул и замолчал. Дин заснул сразу же, как только закрыл глаза, и снились ему почему-то цветущие кактусы всяких неприличных форм. Дин во сне обматерил дедушку Фрейда и дальше спал уже без снов.

***

Когда Сэм разлепил глаза, наручные часы показывали девять.

\- Эй, Дин, проспали, - он сполз с кровати и, пройдя мимо брата, хлопнул его по ноге.

Странное дело, но чувствовал он себя свежим и отдохнувшим. Сэм распахнул дверь и шагнул за порог:

\- Наверное, уже нет смысла…

Стоп. А чего так светло?

\- Уже девять? – отчаянно зевающий Дин оттолкнул его и выпал на веранду. – Так можно обратно ложиться… Блин. Девять чего?

\- Утра по ходу, - Сэм недоверчиво покачал головой и опустился в ярко-красное пластмассовое кресло около массивного каменного столба, подпирающего крышу. – Ну мы и заспались.

\- Очешуеть можно, - Дин сел в соседнее кресло. – Давненько такого не было.

С веранды открывался вид на горы, покрытые выгоревшей зеленью. Солнце уже палило вовсю.

\- Ну и ладненько, - не расстроился Дин. – Душ, завтрак, и на свежую голову начнем.

Завтракали они в гостиничном ресторанчике. Вид оттуда открывался такой, что Сэм загляделся и чуть было не прослушал, как Дин с серьезным видом заказывает ему овощное детское питание.

\- Эй! Он шутит, не обращайте внимания, - он просверлил брата взглядом и быстро улыбнулся официантке.

Их обслуживала невероятных объемов пожилая мексиканка с толстыми блестящими в синеву косами, которые опускались до завязанного под складками живота белоснежного фартука. Дин улыбнулся уголком рта, всем своим видом говоря: не пофлиртую, так хоть приколюсь.

\- Он шутит, - повторил Сэм и уперся взглядом в бейдж на воистину выдающемся бюсте. – Каталина, принесите мне фрихолес, пожалуйста.

\- Чувак, - Дин поцокал языком. – Бобы. Ты уверен? Мне ж от тебя съехать придется.

Сэм вскипел, как чайник, но официантка, к счастью, уже уплыла, покачиваясь, к кухне и последнего замечания Дина не услышала.

В ожидании заказа Сэм, нахмурившись, таращился в окно, а Дин баловался хрустящими гренками и фальшиво насвистывал. Но когда Каталина вернулась с подносом, Сэм мигом позабыл обо всех обидах. Да, официантке пригодились ее размеры, потому что худенькая девушка столько блюд элементарно бы не дотащила. Сэм сначала решил, что Каталина, чтобы не бегать туда-сюда, принесла сразу несколько заказов, но мексиканка, лучезарно улыбаясь, принялась сгружать тарелки на их стол.

\- Эээ, вы не ошиблись? – заикнулся Сэм. – Это точно всё нам?

\- Конечно, guapo, - Каталина заботливо подвинула тарелки ближе к Дину. – Еще что-нибудь?

\- Мы подумаем, - Дин обвел заказ довольным взглядом и сцапал комковатый оранжевый соус.

\- Диииин…

\- А? – брат вскинул брови. – Старик, у меня со вчерашнего дня во рту побывало только полтарелки супу, да и то впрок не пошло.

\- Если ты всё это сожрешь, тебе оно точно впрок не пойдет, - предупредил Сэм.

\- Ай, не учи ученого, - и Дин с энтузиазмом принялся за чили.

После сытной еды и горячего кофе, щедро сдобренного шоколадом и взбитыми сливками, жизнь показалась чуточку веселее.

\- Мы не можем так есть каждый день, - Сэм перевел желчный взгляд с довольного, как обожравшийся кот, старшего брата на счет и обратно. – Это удар по желудку, не говоря уж о бюджете. И бюджет меня беспокоит больше.

\- Деньги надо тратить, пока есть, - Дин сунул в рот зубочистку. – И потом, кто вторую чашку кофе потребовал? Скажешь, я?

Они вышли из ресторана, и горячим воздухом сразу же окатило, словно из печки.

\- Ну что? – начал Дин с преувеличенным энтузиазмом. -  За работу? Кто мы, напомни? – он резко замолчал и указал подбородком на вход в ресторан. – А вот и наш первый осведомитель.

Та самая официантка, Каталина, выплыла из ресторана, отошла в сторонку под сомнительную тень мелкой акации и зажгла какую-то страшно вонючую сигарету, запах которой Винчестеры почувствовали за десяток шагов.

\- Что случилось, chicos? – добродушно поинтересовалась она, когда братья приблизились. – Уже проголодались?

\- О нет, что вы! – замахал руками Дин. – Дело в том, что мы журналисты из…из…

\- «Хьюстон-крониклс», - с широкой улыбкой подсказал Сэм.

А сам запаниковал. Сейчас она попросит показать удостоверения, и они с Дином опозорятся, как мальчишки, которые не удосужились легенду продумать как следует. Но официантка понимающе закивала, колыхая несколькими подбородками:

\- Да-да, у нас тут много журналистов было. И полиции много было. После того, что случилось с бедными крошками…

\- И что же с ними случилось? – подхватил Дин. – Есть какие-нибудь догадки?

\- Полиция теряется. Река далеко, все горные тропы облазили поисковые отряды и добровольцы-хайкеры. Не улетели же они в самом деле.

\- Да, загадочно, - проговорил Сэм. – А странного тут ничего не бывает?

Официантка затянулась, выпустила клуб дыма, от которого у Сэма мгновенно заслезились глаза, и, вытащив сигарету изо рта, задумчиво уставилась на тлеющий кончик:

\- Смотря что вы имеете в виду под странным.

\- Ну… - Дин прочистил горло. – Совсем странное.

Каталина хмыкнула:

\- Есть у нас один миф, но навряд ли ваша серьезная газета такое примет.

\- Мы принимаем все версии, - поспешно успокоил ее Дин.

\- Точно, - поддакнул Сэм. – Собираем их побольше, потом сравниваем, анализируем. Читателям нравится.

\- Ну, разве если так. Жила-была девушка по имени Мария и влюбилась она в богатого идальго…

Винчестеры терпеливо выслушали отлично знакомую им легенду про плакальщицу, и Сэм даже сделал вид, что включил диктофон на телефоне.

\- Если хотите, так сказать, прочувствовать атмосферу, - напоследок сказала Каталина, - езжайте нынче вечером к Рио-Гранде. Сегодня луна полная, так что время самое подходящее. Детишек не найдете, так хоть какие зловещие пейзажи для статьи снимете.

\- Огромное вам спасибо, - поблагодарил Сэм, «выключив» диктофон. – Вы нам очень помогли.

\- Да не за что, - Каталина последний раз затянулась и бросила бычок в стоящую под акацией низенькую урну. – Мне пора. ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Спасибо! – приветливо заулыбался Дин, а когда мексиканка удалилась на приличное расстояние, встревоженно заглянул брату в глаза. – А что она сказала-то?

 

 

2

 

Покопавшись в жестянке с удостоверениями, Сэм выудил пару журналистских корочек. Не от «Хьюстон-крониклс», конечно, но большими буквами «пресса» написано – и сойдет для сельской местности. Вооружившись ими, братья почти весь день таскались по территории гостиницы и ближайшим окрестностям, пока почти случайно не наткнулись на старшую сестру пропавшего в прошлом месяце мальчика – крепкую девушку, с то ли очень светлыми, то ли выгоревшими добела волосами,  грубоватым лицом и прозрачно-серыми глазами навыкате.

\- Из газеты? – переспросила она и потеребила перекинутую через плечо мышиную косичку. – Нечего мне вам рассказать. Осси просто пропал и всё. Вышел на улицу в мяч поиграться и не вернулся. Всё обыскали, с полицией по горам лазили, мексиканцев за рекой даже трясли. Бесполезно. Мяч тоже исчез.

\- Неужели… Простите, как вас зовут?

\- Ильзе, если так интересно, - девушка явно не горела желанием общаться с «прессой».

\- Ильзе. Так вот, неужели вообще никаких намеков? Может, Осси вел себя не так, как обычно? Или новых друзей завел? Или боялся чего-нибудь? – сыпал предложениями Сэм.

\- Вы журналисты или ФБР? – Ильзе взглянула на него исподлобья, снизу вверх. – Копов поищите, у них и спрашивайте.

\- У нас журналистское расследование, - поспешил на помощь Дин. – Пытаемся найти то, что, возможно, пропустила полиция.

\- Похвально, - Ильзе ничуточки не смягчилась. – Нет, вел себя, как обычно, друзей не заводил и ничего не боялся. А теперь простите, меня ждут, - и она целенаправленно потопала к небольшому каменному коттеджу.

\- Суровая девица, - заметил Дин. – Весь день по жаре пробегали и здрасте пожалуйста. Такое ощущение, будто она не очень-то хочет, чтобы братишку нашли. Подозрительно, не находишь?

\- Может, и подозрительно, - пожал плечами Сэм. – А может, ее просто уже достали за месяц.

Они развернулись и побрели к ресторану.

\- Исчез… - бормотал Дин. – Куда тут исчезать-то? Еще немного, и я начну грешить на олгой-х…х…хрен знает как там дальше. Короче, которые как грабоиды в «Дрожь земли»(5). Как их там зовут?

\- Олгой-хорхой, что ли? – переспросил Сэм. – Они, вроде, в монгольских пустынях живут.

\- Брось,  – фыркнул Дин. – Леший в Восточной Европе живет, а Веритас вообще в Древнем Риме. А мы их где видели?

Сэм промолчал, отнеся вопрос к разряду риторических.

-  Правильно. Пустыня тут есть. Какая разница Монголия или не Монголия, если все равно жарко.

\- Ну, - вынужден был признать Сэм. – Да. Как-то так.

\- Удобно, - продолжал рассуждать Дин. – Выскочил снизу гигантский червяк, убил взглядом, электричеством, лазером или чем они там убивают, схватил и обратно запрыгнул. Всё под землей, и ничего не видно.

\- А мяч тогда куда делся? – завороженно спросил Сэм.

\- Чувак, - Дин приподнял бровь. – Я не всерьез вообще-то. Откуда тут гигантские червяки?

\- Из Монголии, наверное.

Дин закатил глаза и потащил брата в ресторан. Наверное, он уже начал привыкать к жаре, потому что желудок, ничуть не смущаясь высоких температур, требовал подзаправиться.

\- Ты ведь не закажешь опять всё меню? – подозрительно спросил Сэм.

Дин хмыкнул и заказал тостадас с курицей. Перекусив и охладившись светлым пивом (Дин) и орчата (Сэм), Винчестеры решили отдохнуть пару часов и выдвигаться к Рио-Гранде.

***

\- Ты защиту от монстров захватил? – спросил по дороге Сэм.

\- Какую еще защиту? – озадачился Дин. – Амулеты? Оружие?

\- Репеллент, - брат со вздохом бросил ему флакончик. – Нам к реке идти. Сожрут москиты.

\- Ооочень остроумно!

Темнота стояла кромешная. Вооружившись фонариками, Винчестеры оставили машину перед информационным стендом (Сэм был уверен, что если ехать сюда днем, то благ цивилизации увидишь еще немало) и вошли в широкий каньон. С обеих сторон темными громадами вздымались высоченные горные стены, почва под ногами была сухая и каменистая, то там то тут проглядывали группки кактусов, и Дин, с любопытством пошарив по ним лучом фонарика, тихонько заржал:

\- О нет, чувак, ты только посмотри на этот! Один в один большой колючий чл…

\- Странные у тебя пристрастия, - перебил Сэм. – Под ноги лучше смотри, а то на какую-нибудь гремучку наступишь.

Они долго шли вдоль реки, чутко прислушиваясь, но ни стонов, ни вздохов не расслышали. Да и не удивительно: шанс того, что в пропаже детей повинна именно Ла Йорона, был мизерный. Скорее одна из гипотез, чем реальная возможность. Старательно не обращая внимания на темные рои гнуса, привлеченного светом, они спустились к самой воде, и вид неширокого мутно-желтого ручья вызвал у Дина неприятные ассоциации с недавним кошмаром.

Свет фонарика выхватил из темноты деревянный столбик, обернутый заботливо защищенной целлофаном желтой бумажкой с надписями на английском и испанском.

\- Что там? – прищурился Дин.

Сэм управился с чтением первый и фыркнул:

\- Ты смотри. На другом берегу уже Мексика, оказывается. Не хочешь за границу сбегать? Тут наверняка мелко.

\- Всенепременно, - пообещал Дин и посветил ниже. – Эй, там еще что-то нацарапано.

Братья присели на колени. Около самой земли к столбику длинной ржавой иголкой была приколота еще одна бумажка. Выцветшая от солнца и, вероятно, дождей до почти полной нечитабельности надпись сообщала: «¡Cuidado con el lobo!»(6)

\- Обожаю эти их перевернутые знаки препинания, - глупо ухмыльнулся Дин. – Ну-ка, профессор, организуй нам перевод.

\- «Лобо» означает «волк», - неуверенно проговорил Сэм. – А вот в целом…не знаю.

\-  А как же испанский на первом курсе? – поддразнил Дин.

\- Господи, Дин. Ты б еще каменный век вспомнил. Спорим, ты уже без калькулятора не посчитаешь, когда у меня этот первый курс был?

\- Обижаешь! – и Дин притих, производя, по всей видимости, подсчеты.

\- Брось, - одернул Сэм. – В гостинице в переводчик забью, и все дела.

\- Фоткать будешь?

\- Полтора слова запомню как-нибудь, - Сэм то ли отмахнулся, то ли попытался отогнать особо наглого москита. – Пошли отсюда, старик. Сожрут.

Они поднялись с колен, и тут кромешную ночную тишину пронзил вой и заметался, отражаясь от далеких стен каньона.

\- Вот тебе и «лобо», - Дин замер. – Нас не предупреждали, что тут волки водятся.

\- Потому что тут волки не водятся, - Сэм вспомнил рекламный проспект, подобранный на веранде и прочитанный от нечего делать. – Из хищников разве что пумы и медведи.

\- Лучше волк, чем пума, - оптимистично рассудил Дин и вытащил пистолет. – Наверное.

Сэм тоже вытащил пистолет, и они притихли, обшаривая лучами фонариков пустынный берег.

\- А может, просто собака? – с надеждой предположил Дин.

Долгий мелодичный вой снова заметался по ущелью, и Дин приуныл:

\- Не-а. Точно не собака. Мне кажется, или он уже ближе?

\- Может, и к лучшему, что волк, - Сэм проигнорировал последний вопрос. – Волки хотя бы людей боятся.

Они снова замерли, даже дыхание затаили. Шорох. Мелкие камешки по течению? Водная растительность под незаметным ветерком? Или…шаги?

\- Дин… - начал Сэм.

И тут волк набросился на него.

Точнее, набросился – сильно сказано. Просто на сетчатке на мгновение отпечаталась  вдруг крупная голова с острыми ушами, потом мимо мелькнула серая в рыжину молния, руку пониже локтя словно огнем обожгло – и опять тишина.

\- Что это было? – луч фонарика Дина заполошно скакал, ослепляя, и Сэм зажмурился. – Ведь было что-то?

\- Было, кажется, - Сэм поднес пальцы к пострадавшему месту, потом посветил на них – влажные, темно-красные. – Точно, было. Цапнуло меня и удрало.

\- Дай гляну, - Дин обеспокоенно сунулся к нему. – А, царапина, считай. А что это было-то?

\- Похоже, в самом деле, волк. И здоровенный, к тому же, - Сэм постарался воскресить в воображении коротко увиденную картинку. – Ну да. Волк. Может, за домашнюю зверюшку на той стороне кто-то держит? Или из зоопарка сбежал?

\- Волк… Как насчет сорока уколов в живот?- Дин проследил, как брат заматывает рану – ссадину с выступившей местами кровью, в сущности – сомнительной чистоты носовым платком.

\- Их уже никто не делает, - отмахнулся Сэм. – Там, по-моему, штук шесть прививок, не больше. Да и вообще, нас разве только зомби не кусали, и ничего – живы. Обойдусь.

\- Уверен?

\- Дин, - брат хлопнул его по плечу. – Разве так себя ведет бешеный волк? Такое ощущение, если честно, что он просто мимо пробегал, сильно спешил и об меня стукнулся. Откуда такая мнительность, чувак? Опять призрачный недуг подхватил?

\- Не напоминай, - Дину до сих пор было стыдно при воспоминании, как он в ужасе бегал от той-терьера и чуть не схватил инфаркт, наткнувшись на кошку в шкафчике.

\- Ну и не заморачивайся.

И они отправились в обратный путь, стараясь, тем не менее, ступать потише и держать ушки на макушке.

***

Укушенная рука наутро разболелась, хотя Сэм вчера обработал ранки мыльным раствором, перекисью и – на всякий пожарный – святой водой. Нет, ну было бы чему болеть: всего несколько часов прошло, а напоминанием об укусе остались только темно-розовые следы зубов и кровоподтек.

\- Как на собаке, - похвалил Дин, хлопнув брата по плечу.

Хлопок тоже отозвался болью, но Сэм мигом забыл о неприятных ощущениях, когда, решив прогуляться до открытия ресторана (его только в десять открывали, гады), они обнаружили следы. А все дело в том, что Дин решил в кои-то веки надеть кеды, чтобы легче по горным тропинкам лазить. По-хорошему, пригодились бы специальные туристические ботинки, но чего нет, того нет. Кед он не носил уже лет шесть-семь, потому что в дождливую погоду или в мокром лесу они промокали моментально, предпочитая туфли под костюм и ботинки с толстой подошвой под джинсы. В общем, неясно зачем, но Дин мало того, что откуда-то из глубин сумки выкопал кеды, так еще и надел их в небольшую горную прогулку. Забыв, как здорово у них скользят подошвы. Винчестеры медленно двигались по тропе гуськом, разглядывая нехитрые скальные красоты, когда Сэм вдруг услышал за спиной шум и короткое проклятие, а обернувшись, увидел, как брат на собственных джинсах довольно шустро скользит вниз по пологому, покрытому мелкими обломками склону. Проехав так метров десять, он достиг дна широкого, не очень глубокого ущелья и чуть не влетел в небольшую лужу накопившейся там кристально-чистой воды.

\- Дин, ты живой? – на всякий случай окликнул Сэм.

Длинное замысловатое ругательство показало, что старший брат живее всех живых. Мертвые так не ругаются – фантазии не хватает.

\- Локоть ободрал, - крикнул Дин, наклонился к водоему, чтобы поплескать на исцарапанную кожу холодной водички, и ошеломленно присвистнул.

\- Что там?

\- Хрень какая-то, - удивленно отозвался Дин. – Спускайся, сам увидишь.

Сэм вздохнул и осторожно, сползая задом наперед чуть ли не на четвереньках и отчаянно хватаясь за выступающие, более крупные камни, добрался до дна ущелья. Дин указал ему на небольшую насыпь совсем мелких камушков, почти как ракушечник, на которой довольно четко отпечатался след.

\- Туристы подделали, - уверенно сказал Сэм.

\- Зачем туристам карабкаться сюда и страдать ерундой?

\- Мы тоже ерундой страдали, - пожал плечами брат. – Помнишь?

\- А, так то на пляже было, - отмахнулся Дин. – Там сам бог велел.

В детстве на каком-то пляже в Южной Каролине они с Сэмом весь вечер соревновались, кто изобразит наиболее монструозный след за линией прибоя, а на следующий день местная малышня вовсю передавала друг другу истории о нашествии морских чудовищ.

\- Солидные дяденьки-тетеньки, конечно, ради шутки сюда не полезут, - возразил Сэм. – А дети вполне могут.

Они хорошенько обыскали ущелье и нашли еще с полдесятка следов – не таких четких и не все из них были полными, но вполне отчетливых. Следы явно принадлежали одному и тому же…хм, существу.

\- Какие дотошные ребятишки, - Дин разогнулся над очередным следом и вытер пот.

\- То есть, думаешь, не подделка? – Сэм убрал со лба влажные прядки и оттянул ворот.

\- Нужно рассмотреть все варианты.

\- И кому же может принадлежать эээ… - он прищурился и оценил навскидку размеры следов. – Полуметровая ступня?

\- Не знаю, - быстро ответил Дин.

\- Ну же, Дин, скажи это.

\- Нет, чувак, не начинай даже!

\- Дин, ты же сам утверждаешь, что это настоящие следы длиной в пятьдесят сантиметров, - поддразнил Сэм. – Кто бы это мог быть?

\- Сэм!

\- Вот уже почти тридцать лет Сэм, - осклабился младший брат.

\- Это не может быть бигфут, ясно? – сдался Дин. – Потому что их не бывает!

Он ждал, что брат продолжит подначки, и приготовился огрызаться, но Сэм неожиданно мирно ответил:

\- Вообще-то я имел в виду горного тролля.

\- Тролля? – переспросил Дин. – Они вообще бывают?

\- Ну, если бывают феи, - рассудил Сэм, - то почему бы троллям не существовать. Они вроде как дальние  родственники.

\- Горные тролли… - медленно проговорил Дин. – Это такие здоровенные чуваки, которые на солнце в камень превращаются, так?

\- Если верить легендам, то да. Кстати, до детей они очень охочи.

\- Хммм… - Дин помолчал, обдумывая такую вероятность, потом недоверчиво фыркнул: - Хочешь сказать, почти эээ… - он внимательнее взглянул на след, - почти четырехметровый урод, прикинутый под Шрека, средь бела дня припёрся к гостинице, и его никто не заметил? И почему он тогда в камень не превратился? Зонтик прихватил?

\- Не знаю, - Сэм потер лоб и поморщился от мокрого под пальцами. – Давай сфоткаем следы, перекусим, а потом я в сети покопаюсь. А то уже башка трещит.

После завтрака Дин предложил поискать еще кого-нибудь, кроме вчерашней неприветливой девицы. Сэм вроде бы согласился, но так морщился и потирал переносицу, что брат пожалел его и милостиво решил, что сходит сам, а младший пусть раскопает что-нибудь про троллей.

Сэм погрузился в дебри скандинавской мифологии, но данных нашлось до обидного мало. Из общей информации, что тролли живут по одному или по двое, не выносят солнечного света и колокольного звона, а так же подозрительно подвержены ударам молнии, ничего полезного вынести не удалось. К тому же голова продолжала противно ныть, а еще оказалось, что в номере и за его пределами полно всяких мелких, но отвлекающих звуков: пронзительное щебетание пташек, гудки автомобилей и разговоры. Дин все никак не возвращался, и Сэм, проглотив ибупрофен, прилег на кровать и незаметно задремал.

И вдруг что-то взорвалось.

Он свечкой взвился над кроватью, судорожно соображая, какие сверхъестественные твари могут произвести подобный эффект, а если дело не в тварях, кому понадобилось подкладывать взрывчатку под безобидную гостиницу. Размышления прервал смех брата.

\- Дин! – он потряс головой и втянул воздух: паленым, вроде, не пахнет.

\- Ну ты силен прыгать, - Дин прошел мимо, оставляя за собой слабый, но ощутимый шлейф запаха спирта, древесины и шоколада.

\- Ты слышал?

\- Слышал что? – с искренним недоумением поинтересовался брат.

\- Как грохнуло, - Сэм поднялся с кровати и выглянул за дверь, потом подошел к окну (снаружи стояли сумерки, так что проспал он порядочно).

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Ты, значит? – Сэм, довольно отметив, что от головной боли, не осталось и следа, легонько ткнул Дина кулаком в грудь. – Признавайся, решил вернуться с помпой и взорвал петарду перед дверью? Поздравляю, чувак, у тебя получилось. Я чуть в штаны не наложил.

\- С помпой? – заморгал Дин. – Причем тут шланг?

\- Да нет же, это говорится так. Просто у короля Карла какого-то там была собачка по кличке Помпа и… - пустился в разъяснения Сэм.

\- Ты пьяный, что ли? – нахмурился брат. – Что-нибудь ел? Незнакомые таблетки? – заметив упаковку из-под лекарства, он  повертел ее в руках, но понял, что таблетки вполне себе знакомые, даже чересчур.

\- Нет, я просто эрудированный, - после целого дня мутной головной боли Сэм, избавившись от нее, в самом деле чувствовал небольшую эйфорию. – А вот ты пил. Что, свидетель оказался шоджо(7) и тебе пришлось наглюкаться, что его найти?

\- Хватит меня пилить, дорогая, - отмахнулся Дин. – Я не наглюкался. Выпил немного коньяка.

\- Французский стиль? Кофе-коньяк-сигара?

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - Дин плюхнулся на свою кровать, привычным движением ладони пошарил по покрывалу и скривился, вспомнив, что пульта, равно как и телевизора, в номере нет. – То тебе взрывы, то кофе с коньяком. Перегрелся?

Он поднялся, подошел к брату совсем вплотную и присвистнул. Сэм всегда был горячий, как печка, но теперь создавалось ощущении, что даже воздух вокруг него нагрелся на несколько градусов.

\- Да ты горишь. Померяй-ка температуру.

\- Дин, я отлично себя чувствую! – вполне искренне возмутился Сэм, но через пару минут, громко ворча что-то про мнительность и наседок, откопал термометр.

\- Тридцать семь и пять, - вскоре констатировал брат. – Всего-то. А кажется, что минимум сорок, - он смотрел, покачивая головой, как Сэм прячет градусник. - Точно перегрелся, только странно: вроде, весь день в холодке просидел.

Сэм пожал плечами и чихнул. Никакой повышенной температуры он не чувствовал.

\- Ага! – Дин ткнул в него указательным пальцем. – Ты простудился! А я говорил, если просидишь всю ночь в мокрых трусах…

\- Старик, - терпеливо отозвался Сэм, - давай оставим в покое мои трусы и пойдем ужинать. Я б слона съел. Заодно информацией поделимся.

\- Да я, собственно, оттуда только, - пожал плечами Дин. – Ну ладно.

Теперь пришла очередь Дина большими глазами смотреть, как брат заказывает ужин.

\- А как же бюджет и желудок? – в конце концов прервал он поток наименований. – У Каталины сейчас блокнот закончится.

Мексиканка, по-матерински улыбнувшись Сэму, встала на его защиту:

\- Большим chicos надо много кушать.

Дин широко ухмыльнулся ей одними губами и больше не возникал. Но едва Каталина удалилась, покачивая широченными бедрами, он наклонился через стол:

\- Слушай, большой чикос, если ты так отомстить мне решил, то сразу говорю: я, может, и хлопнул дверью слегка, но уж точно ничего под ней не взрывал. Зови официантку, скажи, что пошутил. Даже ты столько не слопаешь, не надо деньги на ветер выбрасывать.

\- «Чико», - поправил брат. – «Чикос» это множественное число. И я не мщу, Дин, правда, просто очень жрать охота.

\- Ну если так… - Дин покачал головой. – Давай к делу. У меня пустышка. Полдня бегал по парку и цеплялся ко всем подряд. Ну послушал еще пару легенд, но они совсем уж дурацкие. А потом…

\- Дай я угадаю, - перебил Сэм. – А потом ты встретил ЕЁ.

\- Какой догадливый, - наигранно удивился Дин. – Весь в меня. Да, я встретил её. Её зовут Мария Фердинанда, и это всё, что я понял. Потому что красотка в английском не в зуб ногой.

Последовал небольшой перерыв, во время которого Сэм, чуть ли слюнки не подбирая, следил, как Каталина выгружает тарелки и миски со здоровенного, как колесо, подноса на стол.

\- Мы выпили коньяка, - продолжил Дин. – Она что-то рассказывала, я тоже что-то рассказывал, и в конце концов, вроде, мы оба остались довольны, хотя друг друга нифига не поняли.

\- Я так понимаю, сегодня ночью тебя не ждать?

\- Не, - отмахнулся Дин. – Староват я для марафонов. Да и неловко как-то. Я ей даже комплимент сделать не смогу.

\- Могу научить, - из солидарности предложил брат.

\- Нет, серьезно, неохота сегодня.

Потом они ненадолго замолчали, и Сэм принялся методично расправляться с ужином. Обождав, пока треть еды не исчезнет, Дин рассудил, что червячка братишка точно заморил (а точнее, не червячка даже, а средних размеров удава), и поинтересовался, попалось ли что-нибудь интересное ему.

\- Если отбросить все результаты, которые вывели на Роулинг, Толкиена и «Рунскейп»(8), то ничего толкового, - Сэм отодвинул очередную тарелку. – Тупиковое какое-то дело.

\- И не говори, - Дин задумчиво потягивал кофе. – Ну…хоть наедимся.

Брат согласно что-то прочавкал.

К удивлению Дина, он безо всяких видимых трудностей съел всё. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Сэм вскинул взгляд и не сдержал улыбки:

\- Чувак, сделай лицо попроще, а? Люди подумают, что у меня рога выросли.

\- Знаешь, если б ты на моих глазах не кокнул Голод, я б подумал, что он вернулся, - покачал головой Дин и махнул официантке. – Каталина, счет принесите!

\- Вкусно? – мексиканка, насколько позволяли более чем внушительные бюст и живот, наклонилась к Сэму.

\- Божественно, - широко улыбнулся он. – Передайте вашему повару, что он волшебник.

\- Вот, взгляни, - Дин подвинул к брату кожаную книжицу. – И пусть тебе станет стыдно.

Сэм припечатал его укоризненным взглядом.

Они еще посидели на террасе с холодным пивом, разглядывая чернеющие на темно-синем небе склоны гор, но москиты не дремали, и вскоре пришлось ретироваться в комнату, под защиту сетки.

Поздно вечером, убедившись, что младший брат не собирается искать больше ничего про троллей, Дин сел смотреть аниме. Со звуком. С разными звуками. С разными, очень неприличными даже без картинки звуками. С полчаса Сэм вызывал в мыслях ангельский образ Кастиэля, думал о христианском смирении и слушал стоны, визги, вздохи и жутковатое хлюпанье, потом возмутился:

\- Чувак, приглуши в своих тентаклях звук, а? Клянусь, я могу по звуковому сопровождению сюжет рассказать.

Дин выглянул из-за лэптопа и с интересом вскинул брови:

\- Я весь внимание.

\- Правда, старик. Меня уже воротит…

К горлу неожиданно подкатило, и Сэм запнулся. Осторожно сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Сердце принялось греметь где-то в ушах, а желудок неуютно съежился.

\- Сэм? – окликнул Дин. – Ты чего? Да вырублю я звук, только лицо такое не делай.

Невнятно мыкнув в ответ, Сэм очень плавно поднялся с кровати и бросился в туалет. Дин заглянул туда через пару минут и, поморщившись, сообщил:

\- Наверное, ты съел что-то не то. Хотя, если учесть, _сколько_ ты съел, три четверти было точно не то.

Сэм возмущенно фыркнул, но тут же судорожно булькнул и снова склонился над унитазом.

\- Не стоило брать с меня пример, - сказал, переждав, Дин. – Это я переварю любую фигню в любых количествах, а тебе…

\- Дин, - простонал Сэм, чувствуя себя так, будто желудок выделывает сальто-мортале. – Я тебя умоляю, заткнись и вали отсюда. И без тебя…

Его снова вывернуло.

\- Волосы тебе не подержать, Саманта? – съязвил Дин напоследок, но послушался.

Однако ближе к утру ему стало совсем не до смеха. Первые полчаса Сэма рвало почти без перерыва, потом промежутки между приступами стали длиннее, но и только. Дин таскал ему салфетки и теплую воду с солью; таблетки не помогали: просто не задерживались в желудке настолько, чтобы подействовать. Несмотря на поставленный на максимум кондиционер, Сэм обливался потом, и от него просто веяло жаром, хотя градусник показывал всё те же несчастные тридцать семь и пять. К восходу солнца Сэм выглядел полутрупом: наметились красновато-синие круги под глазами, ввалились щеки, загорелое лицо посерело. Он тяжело моргал слипшимися в стрелочки ресницами и щурился, то и дело роняя тяжелую голову на ободок унитаза. Дин взглянул на часы и отлепился от стены, которую подпирал с перерывами последние несколько часов:

\- Ты как хочешь, Сэмми, только если тебя вывернет еще раз, я бегу за врачом.

Сэм никак не отреагировал, но через несколько минут напряженного ожидания уткнулся перепачканным ртом в тыльную сторону руки и тихонько засопел.

\- Слава богу, - пробормотал Дин.

Он с огромным трудом стащил с брата пропитанную потом футболку, быстро обтер его мокрым полотенцем и принес плед из комнаты. О том, чтобы без посторонней помощи переправить Сэма на кровать, не могло быть и речи, так что Дин кое-как выволок его из туалета и уложил прямо на полу, закутав в плед. Прошел час, два, а Сэм продолжал спать, только поворочался и натянул плед на голову. Рассудив, что брату явно лучше, Дин принял душ и осмелился отлучиться в ресторан. Каталина, заметив, видно, что он один, причем выглядит отнюдь не бодро и весело, с тревогой поинтересовалась, где его напарник. Дин честно ответил, что «напарнику» нездоровится. Он хотел спросить, не жаловался ли кто-нибудь из клиентов на самочувствие и чем бы мог отравиться Сэм, но потом решил Каталину не расстраивать. В конце концов, может, элементарно вчерашний ужин оказался великоват.

Сэм проснулся после полудня. Выглянул, вытянув шею, из-под пледа, заморгал и быстро спрятался обратно. При этом он был так похож на огромную сонную черепаху, что Дин не сдержал смешка.

\- Боже, Дин, выключи свет! – хрипло донеслось из-под пледа.

\- Какой еще свет? – озадачился Дин. – Зачем нам свет, Сэм? День на дворе.

\- Да? – Сэм снова вытянул шею. – Точно. А мне чего-то спросонья почудилось, что ты тут чертов прожектор врубил.

Он выпутался и, покачнувшись, поднялся на ноги. Выглядел он явно бодрее, хотя по-прежнему паршиво. И хрипел, как при ангине.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Как будто у меня во рту ветка центральной канализации, - вполне предсказуемо отозвался Сэм. – Я в душ.

Он быстро помылся, долго чистил зубы. А выйдя, замер на пороге.

\- Ты чего? – забеспокоился Дин. – Опять плохо?

\- Нет, - Сэм жалобно свёл брови. – Но…я жутко хочу есть.

\- Ну уж нет! – подскочил брат. – Я тебе из ресторана рисовую кашу принес. На воде. До вечера о другом даже думать не смей, понял?

Сэм со вздохом поплелся к своей кровати и поднял с тумбочки небольшую мисочку серовато-белой вязкой мешанины.

\- Могу поспорить, на вкус как сопли.

\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами Дин. – Можешь не есть. Даже и лучше.

Сэм принялся возить в каше ложкой, а Дин решил вздремнуть до вечера. Ночка выдалась беспокойной. Сон, впрочем, тоже получился не особо крепким: в голове путались пропавшие ребятишки, плакальщицы, тролли, волки, недомогание брата и почему-то испанский язык. Под конец Дину приснилось, что он таки пригласил на свидание Марию Фердинанду. Во сне Дин почему-то твердо знал, что она важный свидетель по делу, но не мог вытянуть из нее абсолютно ничего, потому что кроме «ихо де пута» по-испански был не в силах родить ни слова.

Он проснулся на закате. Свет не горел, шторы были задернуты, и в комнате стоял подкрашенный красновато-оранжевым полумрак. Дин потянулся и вгляделся в  неподвижную фигуру брата. Спит, что ли? Тут с соседней кровати донесся едва слышный, но жутковатый гортанный звук, и Дин метнулся к выключателю.

\- Сэмми?

\- Да выключи долбаный свет! – проревели в ответ.

Дин не послушался, и тогда Сэм быстро спрятал голову под подушку. На его тумбочке стояли початая бутылка минералки и наполовину пустой стакан, но лужи воды на тумбочке и на полу показывали, что минералку скорее расплескивали, нежели пили.

\- Сэм, что с тобой? – Дин бросился к брату и сбросил подушку на пол.

Сэм рывком, как будто не по своей воле, перевернулся на спину. Увидев его лицо, Дин не отшатнулся только потому, что за много лет видал и похуже. Щеки ввалились еще сильнее, губы словно ссохлись и, спазматически дергаясь, обнажали зубы и десны, взгляд был диковатый и мутный. Сэм с силой оттолкнул его и, выгнувшись, забился в судорогах. В уголках рта запузырилась редкая розоватая пена.

\- Сэм! Сэмми! Да что с тобой?

Но Сэм больше не говорил, только продолжал издавать всё те же страшные гортанные звуки, всё громче и громче. Дин схватил с тумбочки стакан и попытался влить ему в рот немного воды, но вся она выплеснулась фонтанчиком наружу, будто глотательные мышцы резко сократились и вытолкнули жидкость.

Дин выронил стакан. Он ведь читал – совсем недавно, тщательно подчистив историю поиска, чтобы брат не засмеял. Слегка повышенная температура, беспокойство, раздражительность, чувствительность к свету и звукам, судороги, водобоязнь…

«Какой я дурак, Сэмми. Надо было силой тащить!»

Он заметался по номеру, потом влез в ботинки и побежал на улицу. Вряд ли тут в медицинском пункте найдется вакцина от бешенства. Если везти в ближайший крупный город – Остин или Даллас, то это пять-семь часов езды. Разве что, вертолетом? А может, вакцина всё-таки найдется и тут? Или, если появились симптомы, колоть уже бесполезно? Стопроцентная смертность и едва десяток весьма спорных случаев выздоровления… Надо было сразу тащить Сэма к врачу, сразу после укуса! По пути Дин лихорадочно вспоминал содержание прочитанных статей, а потом вдруг резко, словно в стену врезавшись, остановился.

«Какой я дурак, Сэмми!»

Инкубационный период. От десяти дней, а чаще всего больше месяца.

\- Еще и двух дней не прошло, - вслух сказал Дин.

Парочка престарелых туристов, с одной на двоих лупой изучающая что-то на стене здания – насекомых, что ли? – подозрительно покосилась на него.

Дин развернулся и медленно пошел обратно. Спешить ему было особо некуда. Пока. И надо было подумать, что теперь делать. В их сумасшедшем мире легче поверить в…в общем, чем поверить в какой-то новый, особенно быстро дающий о себе знать вирус бешенства, было легче поверить в другое заболевание. Практически с теми же симптомами. И точно так же практически неизлечимое.

Когда Дин осторожно вошел в темную комнату, у Сэма закончился очередной приступ судорог, и он громко и надрывно дышал через открытый рот. Странные гортанные звуки становились всё больше похожи на скулеж, а хриплые выдохи – на рычание.

 

3

 

\- Прости, старик, - Дин, предусмотрительно не включая свет, двинулся к своей кровати за пистолетом. – Я перепутал. Об одном подумал, а про другое забыл совсем.

Хотя, смысл? Против ликантропии, в отличие от бешенства, вакцины еще не придумали и придумают вряд ли. Разве что среди охотников всплывет где-нибудь безумный химик. А пока было только одно, причем крайне ненадежное средство: новоиспеченный оборотень должен убить того, кто его обратил. Тогда у него есть шанс снова стать человеком. Небольшой такой шанс.

Сэм не шевелился, лежал теперь тихо-тихо, только дышал надсадно. Полное превращение наверняка займет какое-то время, и за это время Сэма нужно куда-то убрать. Туда, где он если и причинит кому-нибудь вред, то этим «кем-нибудь» окажется Дин.

Слегка повышенная температура, беспокойство, раздражительность, чувствительность к свету и звукам, судороги, водобоязнь… А еще повышенная агрессия и приступы ярости. Крайне неприятный джентльменский набор.

И снова Дин поймал себя на том, что хочет позвонить Бобби. Винчестеры всегда звонили Бобби, если с кем-то из них что-то случалось. Старик ворчал, сыпал направо и налево «идиотами», но всегда мог чем-то помочь: сутками рыл книги, подыскивал очередную полуразваленную хижину в лесах, принадлежащую кому-нибудь из многочисленных знакомых, предоставлял в распоряжение бункер, если дела шли совсем отвратно, снабжал выпивкой, заставлял есть и спать. Теперь Дину придется справляться одному. Неожиданно он почувствовал себя таким одиноким, что защипало в глазах и комок подкатил к горлу, но негромкое клокотание с дальней кровати вернуло его к реальности. Он не один. Он с Сэмом. Он сейчас очень нужен Сэму.

\- Как ты? – Дин взял пистолет и проверил обойму.

\- Что-то не так, - не очень внятно отозвался брат и, дрожа, шатко сел на краю кровати. – Дин…зачем тебе пистолет?

\- Дело к ночи. Мало ли что.

\- А-а, - Сэм попытался подняться на ноги, но сразу же плюхнулся обратно. – Мне хреново, Дин, правда. Что-то не так.

\- Можно я включу свет?

\- Н-не надо. Слишком ярко. Глаза болят.

Дин сунул пистолет на пояс джинсов и, стараясь не поворачиваться к брату спиной, принялся собирать вещи, без разбору запихивая одежду в сумки. Глаза уже привыкли к полумраку. Благо, на сборы полночи не понадобится. Казалось, что голова у Сэма осталась вполне ясной, но только на первый взгляд. Сэм знал про оборотней и ликантропию столько же, сколько Дин, и вполне мог определить у себя симптомы. Но он просто сидел, покачивался и наблюдал за суетящимся по номеру братом, а притворяться в таких делах он бы не стал. Когда за окном вспыхнули фонари, и сквозь тонкие занавески хлынул неяркий, но настойчивый свет, Дин рассмотрел взгляд брата – прежде, чем тот закрыл лицо ладонями. Глаза теперь были широко открытые, блестящие, но до того пустые, что Дину показалось, будто Сэм сейчас спросит его, кто он такой, хотя сам только что называл брата по имени. 

\- Сэм?

\- Что, Дин?

\- Ничего. Просто так.

\- Выключи свет.

\- Не могу, Сэмми, это не я, - Дин указал подбородком на светлый прямоугольник окна. – Это на улице.

\- Выключи свет.

\- Сэм, говорю тебе, не могу.

\- Выключи свет, черт тебя дери! – приглушенно и уже совсем как-то по-животному прорычал Сэм.

Дин дернулся, выхватил пистолет и направил его на брата. Он уже чувствовал, как сильное, перевитое мышцами, горячее как печка тело тяжело давит к полу, а пока еще человеческие зубы силятся вгрызться в мягкое беззащитное горло.

Но Сэм не двинулся с места, просто медленно отнял ладони от лица и посмотрел в дуло пистолета:

\- Дин, зачем тебе пистолет?

Дин, помедлив, вернул оружие на место:

\- На всякий случай, Сэмми. Ты же знаешь, здесь небезопасно.

\- Дети? – Сэм мучительно нахмурился, будто пытался поймать мысль. – Дети пропали, да?

\- Точно. Но мы их найдем. Обувайся. Сам сможешь?

Надо быстрее ехать, пока Сэма не застиг очередной припадок. Дин не знал, сколько их будет до того, как совершится полное превращение, но в легендах жертвы укуса мучились сутками – катались по земле, крутились вокруг своей оси, выли и кусались. И лишь в волчьем облике от недомогания не оставалось и следа. Видит бог, Дину не хотелось, чтобы брат превращался в зверя, но…если это спасёт его от страданий, то пусть уже превращается побыстрее. Мучительные видения, отходняк от демонской крови (дважды), клетка с двумя разъяренными ангелами, валяние в дурдоме с бессонницей и всеми признаками психоза… Сэм уже столько всего выстрадал. Неужели этого мало?

Сэм всё еще болезненно щурился, но глаза уже не закрывал и свет выключить не требовал. Он осторожно поднялся, прошаркал к двери и с явным трудом влез ногами в ботинки.

\- Пошли, - Дин приподнял обе сумки, потом поставил обратно и достал свернутую валиком куртку. – Возьми. Если будет слишком ярко, накинешь на голову, хорошо?

Из-за гор карабкалась раздутая, залитая багрянцем полная луна. Сэм, на улице последовавший совету брата, сдвинул край куртки и внимательно уставился в небо. Чем-то его полная луна все-таки привлекала, хотя в его случае лунные фазы и время суток едва ли будут иметь какое-то значение.(9)

\- Ну пойдем быстрее, - поторопил Дин.

Сэм неохотно повиновался. Оказавшись в машине, он всё никак не мог устроиться: ерзал, сгибал-разгибал ноги, неодобрительно вертел головой и бился локтями то о приборную доску, то о дверцу, то о спинку сиденья. Дин решил на всякий случай приковать его за руку к себе, чтоб не сиганул из машины на ходу, если вдруг снова накроет или случится приступ клаустрофобии. Одной рукой вести неудобно, но что поделаешь. Пока он возился с наручниками, Сэм и слова не сказал. Может, знал, что брат ради его безопасности старается – это было бы хорошо, а может, просто не понимал, что этот странный человек делает с его рукой – и это…

\- Сэм?

\- Да, Дин?

\- Ничего, просто, - Дин завел машину. - Всё будет хорошо, понял?

Еще на пути к парку они проезжали заброшенную деревню. Дома там были даже с первого взгляда убогие, но вроде, стояли еще. Ничего. Главное, чтоб были крепкие стены. Дин внимательно следил за темной дорогой, пытаясь не пропустить чернеющие под неверным лунным светом бесформенные груды одно- и двухэтажных зданий.

На середине дороги Сэму снова стало хуже. Дин не знал, притормаживать и переждать или гнать быстрее вперед. Пока Сэм не бился – просто его мелко трясло, на губах и подбородке пенилась слюна, помутневшие глаза то закатывались под полуопущенные веки, то неподвижно смотрели сквозь лобовое стекло. Дин решил не останавливаться, он начал говорить с братом – плел всякую чушь: про мексиканское пиво и дурацкие кактусы, про Марию Фердинанду и пустыню, про ящериц и чили. Болтал ерунду. Говорил о том, что в голову пришло, что видел. Он только одного не сказал – что у Сэма уже пожелтела радужка.

***

Дорога (если ее можно так назвать), на которую съехала «Импала», была никудышняя: вся в глубоких рытвинах и колдобинах, и разумеется, никакого асфальта. Хорошо хоть лето на дворе и сухо, а то бы ко всему прочему вместо дороги обнаружилась небольшая речка. Машина подскочила на очередном ухабе, и Сэм прикусил язык. Наверное. Во всяком случае, из уголка рта побежала тонюсенькая темно-красная струйка, и Дин зачем-то стер ее костяшками, хотя рука Сэма болталась на втором браслете неподъемным грузом. Он остановил «Импалу» около дома, который навскидку показался целее других, а еще находился в самой гуще похожих трущобных домишек и не просматривался с шоссе. Выбрался из машины и через кошмарно захламленный передний дворик поплелся ко входной двери, очень кстати оснащенной наружным засовом.  Брат двигался, как сломанная марионетка, и тяжело опирался на него, но ноги переставлял сам. Войдя в единственную комнату, темную прохладную коробку без окон, Дин с трудом освободил одну руку и посветил вокруг фонариком. Луч выхватил у дальней стены неожиданную роскошь – большой, нещадно подранный кожаный диван. Со вздохом облегчения Дин сгрузил туда затихшего брата и, с хрустом расправив плечи, быстро обследовал новое убежище: глиняный пол, обклеенные пожелтевшими газетами стены, колченогий деревянный стол, подпертый кирпичом, да куча керамических черепков по углам. Вот и всё.

\- Негусто, да?

Сэм перевернулся на бок, уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана и затих.

Дин постоял, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, потом вынес из «Импалы» вещи, лавируя между ржавым железным ломом, обломками дерева и грудами выщербленных кирпичей. По пути он заметил, что сбоку от дома – чуть позади – стоит крохотный, обшитый металлическими листами сарайчик. Дин еще раз оглянулся на неподвижного брата, вышел, запер за собой дверь и на всякий случай привалил большой металлической бочкой, на которой еще остались хлопья синей краски. Битый час он освобождал сарайчик от очередной тонны дребедени, которую хозяева накопили за годы жизни и не сочли нужным забрать с собой. Через каждые несколько минут он подходил к стене и стоял, затаив дыхание. Внутри было совершенно тихо. На душном ночном воздухе он моментально вспотел, но трудился до тех пор, пока не остались только две полезные вещи: почти целый бетонный столбик и потертый, но широкий и крепкий ошейник с обрывком ржавой цепи.

\- Вот повезло, - пробормотал Дин, сходил к багажнику за складной лопатой и принялся вкапывать столбик глубоко в сухую землю.

В доме было темно, как в бочке. И как они тут жили, без окон-то? Сначала Дин подумывал попытаться проломить стену, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что пару месяцев назад они практически из любопытства приобрели бензиновую лампу. Если только она никуда не затерялась за это время…

Лампу он поставил в угол, подальше от дивана. Сэм теперь лежал на спине, глаза у него были открыты и, отражая свет, тускло вспыхивали в полутьме. Дин подошел с другой стороны – так брат казался почти…нормальным.

\- Сэмми?

\- Дин.

\- Как себя чувствуешь?

Молчание.

\- Эй, Сэм?

\- Дин.

\- Пластинку заело, да? – Дин выдавил невеселую улыбку. – А еще что-нибудь сказать можешь?

\- Дин.

Улыбка сразу стекла с лица, будто и не было. Дин сел рядом с лампой на прохладный глиняный пол, положил рядом пистолет и приготовился ждать.

Ночь проходила зловеще спокойно. Сэм лежал, как мертвый. Дин несколько раз вставал и подходил ближе, чтобы услышать дыхание. Невидимая луна за стеной прошла дугу по небу и канула за горизонт. Наверное, там, над горами, уже светлело небо. Дин заметил, что у Сэма по щеке деловито ползет крупная зеленоватая муха, и подошел согнать.

Зубы щелкнули в каких-то жалких сантиметрах от его пальцев.

\- Черт! – от неожиданности вскрикнул он, отдернув руку.

Пистолет остался лежать в углу, около лампы. Дин быстро пробирался туда спиной вперед, не отрывая взгляда от брата. Сэм медленно сел на диване, обводя комнату невидящими мутновато-желтыми глазами.

\- Сэм? Сэмми?

Взгляд медленно остановился на нем.

\- Дин, - сказал Сэм, мягко соскользнул на пол, и его выгнуло дугой, чуть ли не «мостиком».

Началось?

Сэм хрипло заорал и замотал головой, возя разметавшимися, чересчур длинными, как всегда, волосами по полу.

Началось.

Дин выскользнул на улицу, не забыв прихватить лампу – еще пожара не хватало – запер дверь на засов и привалился к ней спиной. Звуки, доносящиеся с той стороны, были уже звериными: вой, рычание, лязганье зубов – только иногда между ними проскальзывал длинный человеческий стон. Дин сидел, до хруста сжимая рукоять пистолета, и опять ждал.

Надо много чего сделать. Бросить в сарайчик пару одеял, купить…ну, дротики со снотворным, что ли? И этот…рукав для дрессировки. Господи, какие глупости в голову лезут. Так до строгого ошейника и собачьих галет дойдет. Галеты, кстати, галетами, а кормить чем-то надо.  

По наручным часам прошло около двух часов, по ощущениям пару вечностей, прежде чем в доме стало тихо. Дин заставил себя обождать еще минут двадцать, потом взял ошейник, осторожно отодвинул засов и приоткрыл дверь. Постоял так немного и распахнул дверь полностью, позволив утреннему свету хлынуть в помещение. Первым делом в глаза бросился перевернутый стол, ближайшая к Дину ножка щерилась окровавленными щепками. Он обвел взглядом комнату, зачем-то отметил, что диван совершенно не пострадал, и наконец, обратил внимание на темную, едва вздымающуюся груду в дальнем углу. Сэму явно нездоровилось.

\- Сэм? – окликнул Дин. – Как ты там, старик? Уже настроился на парочку двухкилограммовых стейков или нет еще? Ты у нас будешь хороший, добрый волк, да? Не устроишь подлянку брату?

Зверь не шевелился, только тихо ворчал в паузах между словами.

Цепь, прилаженная к ошейнику, размоталась, и конец ее глухо лязгнул о твердый пол. Волк мгновенно оказался на ногах – правда, широко расставив лапы и чуть покачиваясь, низко пригнув голову и вздернув черные губы над крупными клыками. Смотрел он не на Дина, а на цепь. Дин застыл, усилием воли заставив себя не хвататься сразу за пистолет.

\- Эй, старик, я прекрасно понимаю, как тебя задолбало, что тебя постоянно то запирают, то привязывают, то всё одновременно, но…

Волк вышел на свет. Он был длинноногим, не очень массивным, но гораздо выше, чем обычные волки – холка его пришлась бы Дину, наверное, повыше пояса. Густая шерсть была скорее бурой, чем серой, а на лапах виднелись темные отметины. На щеках и нижней челюсти засохла кровь, и Дин непроизвольно метнулся взглядом к изувеченной ножке стола.

\- Надеюсь, мне не придется тебе в рот палку совать и морду заматывать? – спросил Дин. – Будешь хорошим мальчиком?

Волк медленно прошел мимо него к двери. Дин не осмелился помешать, вышел следом. На улице волк, наконец, высоко поднял голову и задергал черным, влажным, словно клеенчатым носом, втягивая небольшой ветерок. Дин приблизился к нему сзади и обернул широкую кожаную полосу вокруг могучей шеи.

\- Сэ…

Клыки сомкнулись у него на ладони.

\- Сэм.

Острые зубы слегка давили на кожу – не угроза даже, вежливое предупреждение. Горло под бурой шерстью вибрировало от рычания.

\- Извини, чувак. Так надо, - медленно освободив руку, Дин застегнул на нем ошейник, не с первого раза попав язычком в неровно проколотую прорезь.

Волк шумно вздохнул. На Дина он не смотрел по-прежнему – только на дорогу и горы.

\- Вот умница. Знаешь, что брата кусать нельзя. Если я тоже превращусь, кто тебе стейки носить будет?

Волк, вытянув шею, нюхал воздух, и Дин снова остро и отчетливо почувствовал, что остался один. В этом звере, хоть и подозрительно смирном, нет ничего от его брата. Сэм исчез, а если не исчез, то завяз так глубоко внутри, что не дозваться. Как тогда, с Люцифером. Хотя нет, тогда Дин дозвался, но перед этим… Он помотал головой, стряхивая воспоминания о безжалостных, крушащих хрящи и кости ударах. Это было и прошло. Сейчас другие заботы. Волк послушно побрел вслед за ним к сарайчику и тихо сидел, пока Дин обматывал цепь вокруг столбика.

\- Вот так, - Дин, упершись ногами в землю, подергал цепь. – Посидишь здесь, ладно? Наверное, внутри душновато станет, но можешь полежать под деревом, - он с сомнением посмотрел на жалкое фруктовое деревце, чья иссохшаяся крона давала такую жиденькую тень, что впору плакать. – М-да. Под деревом. А я вернусь и принесу что-нибудь вкусненького, ладно?

Перед уходом он нашел мятую жестяную миску и налил в нее тепловатой воды из бутыли, а банку тушенки вывернул просто на газету. Волк даже носом не повел – лег и светло-желтыми глазами уставился в выгоревшее небо. У Дина снова подкатил комок к горлу, но он решительно сел в «Импалу» и поехал обратно.

***

Сэм был прав. Закат действительно пылал такими красками, что хотелось больше смотреть в небо, чем на дорогу. Рядом на сиденье покоилась туго набитая сумка: Дин купил много воды и сырого мяса, и еще всяких нужных вещей.

\- Дорогая, я дома!

Волк лежал в той же позе, в какой оставил его Дин. Воды в миске поубавилось, а горка тушенки высилась нетронутая, и ее облепили мухи.

\- Старик, ты голодовку объявил? – Дин поставил сумку на жухлую вытоптанную траву. – Ну, хоть воду пил… Если она сама не испарилась, конечно.

Он присел на корточки, за угол оттащил  в сторону газету с неопрятным холмиком тушеного мяса и тыльной стороной ладони бесстрашно потрогал волчий нос. Теплый.

\- Ты болеешь, что ли? Или еще просто от превращения не очухался?

Волк глядел куда-то над его плечом. Дин вздохнул и с напускной веселостью потянулся к сумке:

\- А что у меня есть! Отличный сочный стейк!

Он развернул большой кусок мяса и поднес к морде зверя. Тот быстро взглянул на мясо и раздул ноздри – и только.

\- Слушай, я на них кучу денег угробил. Это мраморная говядина высшего сорта, старик, это тебе не хухры мухры. Я сам даже ел, правда, предпочитаю хорошо прожаренный, - Дин подержал тяжелый скользкий кусок еще немного, потом вздохнул и сел прямо в пыль. – Ну что такое? Ну не могу отпустить тебя, понимаешь? Если б я был уверен, что ты побежишь искать того гада, который тебя цапнул, я б с радостью, правда. А если ты в парк намылишься? А там люди. И дети.

Зверь тяжело вздохнул, поведя боками, будто всё понимал. Но Дин в этом сомневался. Он вытащил ножик, отрезал от куска мяса небольшой ломтик и снова сунул волку под нос.

\- Ешь. Помнишь, как в детстве? Ложечку за папу, ложечку за Бобби, ложечку за старшего братишку…

Глупости всё это. Этот зверь не знает никакого папы, никакого Бобби и, как ни печально, никакого старшего брата. И детства у него не было. Всё, что он знает – это низкое, пышущее жаром небо, скалы и бескрайнюю пустыню, куда его – привязанного – не пускают. И тут Дину реально стало страшно. Страшно, что волк так и умрет – от тоски и голода, как любят писать во всяких книжках про гордых диких зверей. Потому что Дин его не отпустит, не рискнет десятками жизней…

Прикосновение горячего языка выдернуло его из тяжелых мыслей. Волк слизнул ломтик и проглотил, правда, на Дина при этом не смотрел всё равно. Дин быстро отрезал еще кусочек. Он кормил волка из рук, как кормил бы лошадь – держа мясо на распрямленной ладони, чтобы не подставлять пальцы. Ведь если волк царапнет его зубами даже случайно, результат будет катастрофический.

Они так просидели до глубокой ночи. Дин рассказывал планы на будущее – снова и снова, по кругу. Как они пойдут вместе охотиться и завалят того оборотня. Или Дин подстрелит его снотворным и притащит прямо к дому, и тогда даже бегать не придется. А может, они мимоходом и тролля кокнут. Или плакальщицу. Или – чем черт не шутит – того грабоида, который монгольский и сложно называется. Дин повторял это опять и опять, как заведенный, а потом как-то разом сдулся и ушел спать на тот самый диван.

***

Ему приснилась гроза – сухая, без дождя и молний, только с ужасно громким рокочущим громом. А потом он проснулся и понял, что это не гром, это волк рычит. Дин привычно сунул пистолет за пояс джинсов (спал не раздеваясь), прикрыл подолом футболки и выскочил на улицу. Солнце уже светило вовсю, а около «Импалы» стоял мужчина.

«Черт… - понял Дин. - Рейнджер».

Он был не один – держал на руках девочку лет трех в розовой ковбойской шляпе.

«Наверное, не арестует. Не ходят же они в дозоры с детьми».

\- Доброе утро, сэр, - вполне приветливо сказал рейнджер.

\- С утречком, - Дин покосился на волка, но тот спрятался в сарайчик почти целиком. – Наконец-то я увидел взаправдашнего техасского рейнджера. Вас, случаем, не Корделл Уокер зовут?(10)

\- Брайан Келлер, - рейнджер пропустил шутку мимо ушей. – Сэр, здесь нельзя ночевать. Вам нужно было доехать до кемпинга.

\- Да? Ой жалость какая, - сказал Дин. – Мы ехали-ехали, и мне вдруг так спать захотелось, что свернул к первому попавшемуся дому.

Рейнджер демонстративно огляделся, всем видом показывая, что надежно затерянный в центре деревушки дом едва ли можно назвать первым попавшимся, но Дин держал морду кирпичом.

\- Придется заплатить штраф, - вздохнул рейнджер. – И больше так не делайте.

Он ссадил девочку на землю, выписал талон (на очередное фальшивое имя, разумеется) и протянул его Дину.

\- Конечно, - с легким сердцем пообещал Дин, довольный, что легко отделался.

\- Собачка! – вдруг подала голос девочка.

Голос был слегка испуганный.

\- А, не бойтесь, она привязана, - Дин повернулся и с ужасом увидел, что нет, нифига не привязана.

Волку понадобилось всего лишь прижать цепь лапой и потянуть, чтобы она лопнула, как гнилая нитка. Похоже, в долговязом теле таилась недюжинная сила. Волк вздыбил загривок, пригнул голову к земле и злобно зарычал. Рейнджер выронил талон, одной рукой подхватил девочку, а второй выхватил из кобуры пистолет и прицелился.

\- Нет, не стреляйте! – крикнул Дин. – Это моя собака!

\- Это иберийский волк, - сдавленно отозвался рейнджер. – Только гигантский. И похоже, бешеный.

\- Ничего подобного!

Перед ними стоял тот самый монстр, которого он так боялся увидеть – огромный злобный зверь с хлопьями пены на клыках и затуманенным яростью взглядом. Дин медленно вытащил пистолет:

\- Нет. Не надо. Сэм, не делай этого.

Но это уже был не Сэм. И Не-Сэм прыгнул. И Дин бы еще подумал, если б рейнджер был один, но с ним был маленький ребенок, и места для сомнений не оставалось.

И Дин с рейнджером выстрелили одновременно. Две пули вонзились в широкую, заросшую буроватой шерстью грудь.

***

\- Мы пойдем вместе охотиться и завалим того оборотня. Или я подстрелю его снотворным и притащу прямо сюда, и тогда тебе даже бегать не придется. А может, мы мимоходом и тролля кокнем. Или плакальщицу. Или – чем черт не шутит – того грабоида, который монгольский и сложно называется…

Над головой нависла скала, над ней - низкое темное небо, а впереди простиралась пустыня.

\- Он отшатнулся, упал и шмякнулся головой. Потерял сознание. Девочка перепугалась, но я ей сказал, что папа тоже испугался волка и притворился мертвым. А теперь, когда страшный волк умер, папа скоро перестанет притворяться. Я покидал всё в машину и сидел, пока не увидел, что парень пришел в себя. Потом газанул и погнал оттуда к черту.

Лампа разливала круг мягкого света, и на него летела многочисленная мошкара.

\- Глупо было надеяться, что все будет легко, правда? Ты сорвался. Ничего, бывает. Ты ведь волк, а не болонка, правильно? Значит, попробуем начать заново.

Луна все еще выглядела полной, но уже шла на убыль.

\- Так почему ты остался, если цепь тебе нипочем? Не ел, тосковал, а все равно никуда не уходил? Значит, там, внутри, еще есть…

Тело оборотня постепенно выталкивало пули. Одну Дин уже вытащил пинцетом. Он с трудом приподнял тяжелую, оскаленную от боли голову и положил себе на колени.

\- Эй, Сэм, Сэмми, ты там?  - он заглянул в желтоватые глаза, под которыми темнели на шерсти дорожки слез.

И глубоко, под слоем мути, боли и особенной звериной тоски, разглядел то, что искал.

 

 

Примечания:

 

1 Текс-мекс – техасско-мексиканская кухня.

2 Асадо – популярное блюдо из жареного мяса в Аргентине, Боливии и др.

3 Ихо де пута - _hijo de puta (исп.) сукин сын._

4 Блудички - в словацкой и чешской мифологии болотные и водяные духи, которые появляются у воды в виде блуждающих огоньков.

5 «Дрожь земли» -  фантастический триллер 1989 г. о подземных монстрах-червях.

6 ¡Cuidado con el lobo! (исп.) Берегись волка!

7 Шоджо – отсылка к серии 7-18 «Вздрогнем, Гарт!».

8 «Рунскейп» - ролевая игра онлайн.

9 …лунные фазы и время суток едва ли будут иметь какое-то значение – как уже ясно, автор брал за основу не ту версию оборотничества, которая обыгрывается в сериале.

10 Корделл Уокер  - персонаж сериала о техасском рейнджере «Крутой Уокер. Правосудие по-техасски».

 


End file.
